Total Drama: The Bachelor
Two years after the resounding success of Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, most of the cast has gone back to living pleasant, uneventful lives. This is all about to change for one certain fantasy geek, though - the producers of a hit dating-themed reality show have caught wind of his explosive love life and plan to use it as a vehicle for maximum drama, romance, and ratings. The contestants will be forced to travel to all sorts of "romantic" locales and deal with their host, their man-to-be, and of course, each other. With Tolkien serving as the "prize" for one of 10 lucky, lonely young women, and fellow ex-TDSS contestant Chelsey as the host, there's no knowing what'll happen on Total Drama... The Bachelor! Contestants *Ava (The Art Hoe) ''- Ava is artistic, spontaneous, and hides her true strong emotions under a thick layer of cheeriness and constant optimism. She's the type to go on for hours about how much she adores one's aura, or just how beautiful and radiant and glowing of a human being the guy who served her food at McDonald's once was, but she's NOT the type to admit that she ever has any feelings for someone, other than superficial. *Beatrice ''(The Trainwreck) - Beatrice's wild neon pink hair is probably the most subdued part about her. While formerly a roller derby star, her life has taken a considerably different direction recently - her new claim to fame is tripping on shrooms with her mother, and she claims she physically can't go to sleep without the help of a certain green plant. The casting directors are excited to see how her volatile and unpredictable personality clashes... er, "coexists" with the others. *Cassidy (The Musician) ''- Possessing a dreamy and idealistic mind, Cassidy spends most of her time writing and performing songs on her ukulele about her former loves. She's essentially straight out of a 2011 indie romcom, with her dorky sense of humor and her "girl next door" charm, and the producers have most definitely realized this. Here's hoping she won't be rigged off the show for maximum drama. *Ciara ''(The Token Lesbian) - Ciara is a college student who's exclusively attracted to women, with the only exception being former One Erection member Zane. Her favorite hobbies include browsing social media, listening to gloomy music, and snarking. She joined Total Drama: The Bachelor not knowing about the whole "Bachelor" aspect of the series, instead figuring she'd be able to get some money. (She won't.) *Erica (The Ice Queen) - Erica grew up in the shadow of her older sister, who's more attractive, friendly, and charismatic in every way. To protect herself and seal away her emotions, Erica has turned to casual hookups with absolutely no emotional attachment and has developed an irrational fear of "catching feelings." Underneath, Erica is a genuinely kind and caring person, but has hidden it enough that that seems impossible. *Gabrielle ''(The Athlete) ''- With her 6 foot frame, conventionally attractive appearance, and talent in lacrosse, one would think that Gabrielle would get along with types such as Chelsey and Elle, but personality-wise, she's their complete antithesis. Gabrielle is passive, slightly awkward, and doesn't exactly know what she's looking for in terms of romance... not unlike Tolkien's former flame Ari. *Laurianne ''(The Italianess) ''- To say that Laurianne has a "Type A" personality would be an understatement. Previously described by her friends as "pushy," "aggressive," and "horrifying," Laurianne expects to be thrust into the leader role in every aspect of her life, including relationships. When not running marathons or sending death threats, Laurianne runs a vegan food blog. *Lexi ''(The Oddball) ''- Lexi was recruited off of Timber, when her biography was agreed to be the weirdest thing any of the producers had ever come across. Her speech usually contains strange jargon that nobody can completely understand. Despite not believing she's mentally stable enough to be in a relationship, Lexi happily agreed to be on the show. Why? Not even she knows. *Queenie ''(The Disguise) ''- Queenie La Reine is friendly, humble, witty, and into role-playing games meant for 10-year-olds, but there's just one problem - she's the drag alter ego of a famed MyCircler named Kingsley. After being rejected from RouxBall's Drag Run, she's looking forward to "serving fish" in a more subtle environment, and hopes that her true self won't be exposed... or that Tolkien is also into dudes. *Rose ''(The Theatre Geek) ''- Rose is one of the leaders of her college's drama club, and of course with that comes a very over-the-top and theatrical personality. Rose also has an inflated sense of her own level of talent and charisma, and a massive ego, and prides herself on being a very "forward" (read: intense) person. None of her previous relationships have lasted over a month, but she's confident it has nothing to do with her.